Blast from the past
by EPICbatman13
Summary: A woman's activist was brutally murdered one afternoon. Sargent Benson, Amaro, Rollins, and Tutuola work to find out who and why. We all know how Olivia feels about perps who abuse women. What if it's someone she knows? (Sorry about the cheesey title... It wasn't very creative I know.)
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: So I love Law&Order: SVU and I hope you do as well because it's an awesome show. I obviously don't own anything. Viewer discretion is advised, and lets all just remember that it's just a purely fictional story, and sorry for any writing errors :/ )

IN A CRIMINAL JUSTICE SYSTEM, SEXUALLY-BASED OFFENSES ARE CONSIDERED ESPECIALLY HEINOUS. IN NEW YORK CITY, THE DEDICATED DETECTIVES WHO INVESTIGATE THESE VICIOUS FELONIES ARE MEMBERS OF AN ELITE SQUAD KNOWN AS THE **SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT.**

 **THESE ARE THEIR STORIES.**

"No!" screamed the the girl. "Let me go!" she said trying to fight off her attacker.

However that only made him angrier. He slammed her head into the wall furiously. Her skull cracked open from the impact against the wall.

"Damn." he cursed under his breath. " I didn't even get to finish."

* * *

"Goodnight Liv." Amaro said with a small grin as she was walking out of her office.

"Night Nick." She smiled back.

"It seems like you're going home earlier and earlier now a days." Amanda said walking behind Nick, back to her desk.

"Yeah, kid's maken' her soft." Fin chuckled.

Olivia rolled her eyes and gave out a small chuckle,"Good-bye Fin." She said as she walked out to go pick up her newly adopted son from daycare.

"Mommy's here!" the cheerful woman informed turned around and smiled when he saw Olivia.

"Mommy!" he said as he ran into her arms.

"Hey baby!" she said kissing his cheek. She picked up his stuff and walked out with him in her arms.

As they got closer to her apartment she set him down and they walked up together. Noah ran inside and started to play with his many toys that were scattered all over the floor.

. . .

"Looks like we're needed." Fin Tutuola said as he hung up the phone.

"What are we looking at?" Amaro asked looking up from his paperwork. "Homicide." Fin stated.

"What does this have to do with 'Special Victims'?" Rollins asked.

"Sodomy and rape. Get this; the victim was identified as the one and only Janice Williams." Fin answered.

"The woman's rights activist?" Nick asked.

"That's the one." Tutuola confirmed.

"Nick and I will check it out." Rollins said as she picked up her jacket. Amaro stood up and put on his jacket as well as they walked out of the precinct.

. . .

"What are we looking at Officer?" Amanda asked walking towards the crime scene.

"It appears she was sodomized and brutally beaten. Her injuries suggests she was beaten repeatedly with a small blunt object, then body dumped with the trash in that there alley." He said.

"Thanks officer." Rollins said walking under the tape.

"So, Nick. Do you want to do the honor of calling, Liv?" She said looking at the mutilated body with a disturbed look.

"I'm already on it." He said as he put the phone to his ear.

Olivia was sitting on the couch with her glass of wine, relaxing from having just put Noah to bed. Her phone started ringing and she sighed, knowing it was probably going to be another long night. She set down her glass and answered her phone.

"Benson."

"Hey, Liv...you better prepare yourself for another case."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose, "What are we looking at?" she asked.

"The woman's rights activist, Janice Williams, was sodomized and beaten to death."

Olivia sighed, "The things people do..." She said solemnly. "Give me a little bit and I'll be there. I just need to call my sitter."

"We got this Sarge." Amaro said, "stay home with Noah, and just come in the morning."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes. The M.E. should be done with their autopsy report by then as well. Rollins and I are getting statements at the crime scene right now. I just thought I should inform you of what to expect when you walk in the office tomorrow."

"Thanks Amaro, I appreciate it." Olivia said.

"No problem Liv. See you tomorrow." He said and hung up.

* * *

*Next morning*

"You ready Amaro?" Olivia asked as soon as she walked in the room. She walked into her office and set her things down and came out seconds later.

"Ready for what?" Nick asked.

"We're going to M.E. for that autopsy report I was promised." Sargent Benson said ready to go.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that?" He asked. "Do you know if they have their report done?"

"Yes, I called them last night and they said they'd have a good diagnostic of what happened. Past that we'll need to wait for further examination." she said. "The sooner we get this guy off the streets, the better." She said.

. . .

"Janice had several lacerations, fractions, and broken bones aside from the torn vaginal tissues and anus canal which caused her to loose a lot of her blood, however her cause of death was a skull fracture." The medical examiner said handing Olivia and Nick the x-ray of her skull. "Her head was bashed in from the front. They way her skull was cracked," she said pointing to the cracks on the x-ray, "leads me to believe she was shoved into a wall."

"This guy's sick." Amaro said looking pissed.

"That's not all." The doctor said, "The way the bones were broken showed that the perp had a lot of rage towards her. He hit her with a small rounded object, similar to a metal pipe. A lot of her injuries appear to be post mortem. He continued to beat her even after she was dead. The lack of semen leads me to believe that he either failed to preform or wore a condom. Though I haven't found any condom lubricant, that doesn't mean there was none. I still have some more tests to run."

"So who are we looking for?" Amaro asked. "Metal worker, Plumber, janitor?"

"We still need to do some more testing, but right now it's hard to tell." She replied.

"Thanks for your help Doctor." Benson said. "Come on Nick. We have work to do." She said walking out and back to the precinct.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amanda, who found the body and what'd they see?" Olivia asked as her and Nick walked in.

"A garbage man. He only noticed her as he was picking up the trash on his daily run. He said he tried taking her pulse to see if she was alright, but couldn't find one. Although he said she was still warm though."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, he said that he distinctly remembered that it was a little odd considering how cold it was outside. Also CSU confirms that she was only dead within the hour from when she was found. The trash bags that covered her must have helped insulate her body heat." Rollins answered.

"If that's the case then the perp just barely got away. You and Fin go back to talk to the garbage man again. Check and make sure he didn't see anyone suspicious around the crime scene that night." She told her. Then she turned to Carisi, "You and me are going to go talk to anyone that was in close relation to Janice."

Sonny looked up abruptly with his thumb in his mouth licking off sauce from it. He took his finger out and wiped it off on a napkin. "Uh-yeah. Sure thing Sarge." he said standing up getting ready to go.

. . .

Benson and Carisi stood outside the door and waited for it to be answered after they had just knocked. The door slightly opened and through the ajar door stood a woman in her pajamas, looking up at them with red, puffy eyes and a tear stained face. "M-may I help you?" she asked meekly.

"Hi, I'm Detective Benson and this is Detective Carisi." Olivia said as they both revealed their badges.

"Miss. Sampson?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah..."The woman sniffled.

"May we come in? We need to ask you a few questions." Olivia asked.

The sorrowful woman nodded and opened the door wider allowing the officers in. As they walked in, both Benson and Carisi noticed the multiple photos of Miss. Sampson and Janice looking very happy and familiar with each other.

"Miss. Sampson-"

"Clair...please. Just call me Clair." She said cutting off Olivia.

"Clair, can you tell me what your relationship was with Janice Williams?" Benson asked.

"Well I guess you could say we were very...intimate, with each other..." Clair said fiddling with her fingers. "I also helped her out with promoting women's rights."

"Was there anyone you can think of that might want to harm Janice?" Sonny asked.

Clair looked at him with an expression that said 'What the hell kind of question is that?' however what she really said was "There's lots of people that wanted to harm her. There are still lots of men that don't think women should have a place out in the real world. They still think a woman belongs in the kitchen or at home making dinner for when they return. We get lots of threats everyday, but if we pay too much attention to them, then they win. We show them that we let them get into our head."

"Well is there anyone that might have stood out more than the others?" Olivia asked.

"Well...There was this, one guy. We eventually had to block his account from e-mailing, commenting or posting anything on any of our sites. Some of the things he said were way out of line..." Clair said thinking more about it.

"Okay, that's good. Can you tell me what his name, or username was?" Benson asked.

"No, I-I don't remember...Janice usually dealt with those types of people..." Sampson said started to get a little emotional.

"Hey, that's okay. Do you think we could check your work computer's hard drive for it?"

"B-but we deleted them-"

"We have guys that can get anything back." Liv assured.

"I-I guess... I mean... if it'll help you fin the man who did this..." Clair said tearing up.

"I think it will." Liv nodded. "Carisi, do you mind calling them down here?"

"Not at all." He said and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Sonny and Olivia looked over the computer guy's shoulder, and say all the nasty comments that were mentioned earlier. Then they saw the one that stood out, being exceptionally rude. they read it over and found a couple others that were very similar, which they guessed was the same guy, but when he got banned he continued to post, but under different usernames. With the information they got, they have a good chance of tracking him down via interweb.

 **(A/N: So... um... Passed that line thing it went down hill writing wise. but in my defense... it's like 2 in the morning when I wrote this and I'm seriously sleep deprived... but... I love SVU. Especially Mariska.)**


End file.
